


Welcome Back

by canthelpmyselves



Series: Beaten To The Post [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Leonard Snart Lives, Multi, Sara Just Wants To Sleep, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: John’s been on an extended leave to help an old friend with a demon and Len has recently been resurrected somehow. After his marriage to Iris fell apart, Barry began part-timing with the Legends.





	Welcome Back

“What are you up to, Brit?”

John stopped walking and turned back to look at the man leaning against the inner hull of the time ship. “Now which one are you?” he mused. “Leo, Mayor Snart or Cold?”

Len gave him an unimpressed look, the fingers of his right hand tapping out a rhythm on the handle of his coldgun.

“Ah,” John chuckled dryly. “The dead one. Or rather, the not-so-dead one. Heard you were back, all breathing and everything. Good for you.”

Len pushed off the wall and crossed his arms. “That’s right. I’m back. Back with my team, my crew… my speedster.”

John grinned widely. “Interesting. I don’t recall seeing your name on him.” His eyes narrowed and his grin turned wicked. “Not anywhere on him.”

Len’s eyes narrowed, as well. “Then you weren’t looking anywhere important.”

“I don’t recall seeing a ring on his finger, either,” John continued. “Barry’s free to do whatever, whomever, he wants.”

Len stepped a bit closer. “Let me make this perfectly clear, Bangers and Mash, Barry Allen is off limits to you.”

“Good god!” Sara snapped, stepping out of her room across from them. She was obviously just out of bed, wearing pajamas with her hair tangled and wild. “Not even a full day back and already you’re picking fights, Snart! And you, Johnny! Stop poking the tiger! Look, I get it. Barry Allen is an adorable puppy. You both want to jump him. There’s an easy way to settle this!”

“I shoot him?” Len suggested, glaring at John.

“Sending him back to hell?” John countered, nodding toward Len.

Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed a wrist from each man, pulling them down the corridor. She stopped in front of Mick’s door and tapped on the control panel, overriding the lock. The door slid open and the corridor filled with loud, filthy moans. Len and John stared in horror as Mick looked over his shoulder at them. 

“What?” he growled, arms wrapped around Zari’s waist. The beauty didn’t seem to notice them, her head thrown back against his chest, mouth open as she gasped and moaned. 

John’s jaw dropped and Len frowned in confusion as two hands rose up to cup Zari’s breasts. That’s when they realized there was a third person on the bed, who Zari was straddling.

Barry whimpered and arched his back, his long legs rising to squeeze Mick’s waist. “Fuck! C-close! FuckinghellMick! Don’t stop! God, Zee! So damn good!”

Mick continued thrusting, even as he glared at the intrusion. “Get out,” he ordered before turning his head and pushed Zari down so she and Barry could kiss, hot and heavy. They now had an unimpeded view of Mick fucking into Barry as Zari rode Barry hard.

Sara tapped the control panel again and turned to the stunned men. “Yeah. So, that’s a thing, now. Word of warning, when Barry’s on the ship, check with Gideon before entering the fabrication room. You do NOT want to see some of the things they roleplay.” Sara gave a shudder and began walking away. “For a hero, that kid’s got some fucked up fantasies.”

After a long moment John cleared his throat. “Whiskey?”

Len slowly nodded. “Sounds good.”


End file.
